The Fox, The Raven, And The Master
by Angel of Deceit
Summary: In a world where humanoid animals are trained as 'pets' for humans who can afford them. When Sasuke turns nineteen, his parents bought him two pets by accident. What could possible go wrong? Well! A lot actually. SasuXSaiXNaru, ItachiXKyuubiXItachi YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Angel of Deceit: Ello, loves! –smiles- 'm sorry about such a long wait for something. But 'm sorry to say that my other story won't be updated soon. Because I need to go over, and review 'The Prince's…..', and 'The Stolen Neko Child:….'. But have no fear! While I am doing that you can look at my story on my joint account 'Three Kitsune Kits'. My story is called 'Love of a Vampire'. AND because I just love you all so much; 'm starting another story for your enjoyment!

Paring: SasukeXSaiXNaruto, KyuubiXItachi

Rating: M, for now. In later chaps the rating might rise.

Disclaimer: Of course I own Naruto, silly! I own Sasuke too! See! –Holds up a picture of SasuNaru Smut-

Claimer: Any characters not mentioned in Naruto, belong to Angel of Deceit. Ask permission before borrowing.

Current Song: Malchik Gei (Russian Version)  Kicks so much ass.

Mood:…Perverted? XD

Angel: Well, if I haven't scared you all off yet, please enjoy!!!!

* * *

"….." someone talking out loud in English

"……"

* * *

An energetic blond bounced up, and down in his seat on the airplane. He was very, very happy to be on an air plane for the first time. Even though the only reason he was, was because he was being shipped to his new, and very first owner in Japan. The blond boy smiled; his bright blue eyes glowing happily. Soon he became bored; he had a very small attention span, and so he pulled out his orange, and red mp3 player. He was so into his song that he hadn't noticed when some on sat in the seat next to him, until they spoke up.

"_Konichiwa."_ A low, rumbling voice said.

The blond boy jumped at the low, sexy voice. He blushed heavily out of habit; being a pet, he was trained to be submissive, and so he blushed when ever he heard an dominate sounding voice. He looked to his right, and looked at the person.

The boy who looked nineteen; a year older than him, looked back at him with his pitch black eyes. He was pale; even more so when compared to his tanned skin. The other boy's lean body was slightly muscled, and he looked taller than the blond. His black hair falling flat to his neck. He wore a black, and red belly shirt with long sleeves, a pair of black pants, and black shoes. He also had a black feather behind his right ear; a bird humanoid.

The blonde blinked, "What?" He said; he only spoke English.

The older boy made a face, before smiling a smile that neither reached his eyes, nor hold emotion. "Ah, so you do not speak, Japanese?" The boy said in English.

The blond shook his head. "Nope. I only speck English." He said giving the boy a bright smile. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!" He said holding out a hand.

The dark haired boy looked taken back by how friendly Naruto was. He'd never met anyone so nice, and would smile so kindly to an stranger. He gave a smile that held a little emotion, but still did not reach his eyes. "I'm Sai, it's nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san." He said shaking the blond boy's tan hand.

Naruto blinked a little confused, "Oh! No, no, my first name is Naruto; call me 'Naruto', kay?" He said giving a smile.

Sai looked startled, but smirked. "Um, okay. But………Naruto, isn't you name Japanese?" He said with slight curious tone in his monotone voice.

Naruto bite his lower lip, and glance out the window on his other side as the plane started to take off. "Um, ha, yeah. Uh, my mother, bless her soul, was American. Everyone who knew her says I look exactly like her." He said with a small fond smile on his face, as his eyes started to cloud a little as he started to get lost in his memories. "She was a fox humanoid like myself. She was a pet of my father; a Japanese man. That's why my name is Japanese."

Sai nodded, not saying anything as he watched the emotions play on the boy's face before him. "If your father was Japanese; then why didn't you learn how to speck Japanese?"

Naruto looked over at him with his clouded eyes. "I never said that." He said before he looked away again. "My father died when I was young, too young to remember him. My mother was depressed, and soon became sick. She died soon after I turned five. I was sent to go live with my mother's brother, and sister. They were not humanoids, because they had a different father. When I arrived they were surprised. Not because I was a humanoid; they knew that if was likely I would be one like my mother. They said that they had not expected for me to look so much like my mother. Then they asked me, "Hey, where's your brother?" Apparently I was not the only child that my mother and father had. He was a few years older than me; old enough to be sold off. Though I'd never knew that I had an older brother it hurt to know that I'd never get to meet him because he was probably already a pet, or in training to be one."

Sai nodded his head, taking in all of the information. "So they sold you? Are you one of those pets who've been mistreated, and beat by one of your parent's relatives? Then sold off to make some extra cash? One of those cliché things?" He said starting to sound excited.

Naruto's eyes un-fogged, "Uh, what? Oh! No, no!" He laughed, "I was very well treated by my Aunt, and Uncle. I love them, and they loved me. I was very happy with them. I choose to be a pet. You know, follow in my mother's footsteps." He said smiling as he gave a shrug. "So what about you?"

Sai blinked, then put on a confused face as he tilted his head up; his hair falling out of his eyes. "Ah, my life wasn't as exciting as yours. Um. Lets see…….. I never knew my parents. They were both pets. I was a child of two nightingales; one of which was half crow. I was adopted. I was never really _trained_ per say. I learned everything I know first hand. I've had countless masters since for as long as I can remember. That's pretty much it." He said looking back to Naruto with his large, empty smile.

Naruto blinked, then blushed a little. "Ah, this is so embarrassing. I was _suppose_ to have lost my virginity to my trainer. But I didn't like him, and kicked his ass when he tried to forcefully take it away. I'm a eighteen year old pet, yet I've never been embraced by someone."

Sai looked at the cute blushing blond that refused to look him in the eye. He smirked and leaned closer to the other pet. "If you want; I can embrace you so you want be a virgin any longer. You know, so your master won't take it away if you don't want him to."

Naruto blushed harder, but pouted as he pushed the dark haired humanoid away. "No, that's alright. I'd rather wait. You know, until I'm ready, and all the stuff."

Sai looked disappointed; he really wanted to bed the cute fox, but he quickly got over it, and smiled again at the blond. "Okay."

Naruto glanced at him, and held out a earphone to his mp3 player, as he glanced away. "Wanna listen?"

Sai smirked, "Sure." He said taking it, and placing it in his ear.

Naruto nodded, but still refused to look at the humanoid beside him.

"….._Arigato, Naruto."_ He said softly after some time.

Naruto glanced at him, and gave him a large grin, before looking back out the window. "Don't sweat it, Sai."

* * *

**T.B.C…..**

Angel of Deceit: Ah, so how was that? - I think it turned out pretty good! **R&R, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Angel: Here's chap. 2.

Paring: SasukeXSaiXNaruto, KyuubiXItachi

Rating: M, for now. In later chaps the rating might rise.

Disclaimer: Nope.

Claimer: Any characters not mentioned in Naruto, belong to Angel of Deceit. Ask permission before borrowing.

Current Song: Sugar, We're Going Down

Mood: Very Much Lazy

Angel: Um, enjoy?

* * *

"….." someone talking out loud in English 

"……" _someone talking out loud in Japanese_

'……' someone thinking

* * *

Sai grumbled to himself as he walked around the large house of his new master. "_Tch, it's more of a mansion than a house."_ He muttered sitting on the fainting couch at the top of the sixth stair case. He sneezed a few times, then smirked. _"Are you talking about me, Naruto-kun?" _He said softly. Sai stood up, and walked up two more flights of stairs, until he was finally on the floor where his master's bedroom was located. He walked down the long hall, taking his time to look at the décor to try, and get a feel for his master's personality; if only a little. 

The walls were painted a deep navy blue; almost black. There were no pictures on the walls; except for a large golden frame that held a large painting of a fan, the top half a deep red; the color of blood, and the bottom half the purest of white.

Sai'd come to the conclusion that this must be his master's family's symbol as it was located at least once on every floor that he'd seen so far.

The doors; thirty-five in total, were all of a dark wood. The floor was also made of dark wood; if only a few shades darker than the doors.

He sensed someone behind the door at the last door in the hall on the left. Sai walked gracefully down the hall; not even giving the other doors a glance. When he reached the door that he had felt the person behind he could feel the nervous aura of the person behind the door crashing into him like waves.

He smirked, 'Their probably just some rich, spoiled, little virgin.'

He reached out one of his pale hand; grasping the golden doorknob. He turned it slowly; as to drive his new master out of their probably virgin mind with a little more anxiety.

The door opened up to show him-

**FLASH BACK!!**

Sai watched as the blond boy he'd just made friends with, fall asleep on his shoulder. He could feel the corners of his mouth lift up into a smile when the boy grabbed onto his arm, and hold on tight. He lifted his other hand, and ran his fingers through Naruto's blond spikes. He couldn't help _but_ looked at the boy fondly.

When the plane finally started to land, the blond stirred, but did not awaken from his deep sleep.

Sai sighed, but could feel himself smiling.

He'd never seen a pet like the blond fox humanoid that was holding his arm hostage, in his life. Nor has he ever seen a pet that was going to their first master so calm, and innocent. They couldn't even stay still, or stop crying for some reason or another. Even the most elite pets could not help but fuss, or worry. Even Sai had still fidgeted, and complained after his fifth master; which didn't actually stop until he'd finally received his twelfth or fifteenth master.

So why was this blond, virgin, sexy, foxy, er- yeah; so why wasn't he nervous in the slightest?

Sai shook his head; it wasn't his business. But; he gave the blond fox another once over, he wouldn't mind _making_ the blond his business. Not one bit.

When it came time to get off the plane, Sai had to forcefully remove his arm from Naruto's surprisingly strong grip. He grabbed his carry-on bag, then looked back down at the blond that was still asleep. He thought about if he should wake Naruto up, or let the cute blond Kitsune sleep. When he reached his decision, he leaned down and gave the boy a small kiss on the lips. He straighten up; licking his peach colored lips as he stared at the slightly open, plump rose ones that he'd just tasted. "_Sleep well, Naruto-kun."_ He whispered softly, leaning down again; this time kissing a whiskered cheek, before he turned around, and exited the plane.

------

Naruto stirred, then woke to someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his bright blue eyes, and heard a gasp. Naruto; use to the gasps of shock that some people gave when he looked at them with his 'amazing' blue eyes, looked up to see a woman leaning over him; the person that'd shaken him awake.

The woman looked surprised when she looked into the blonde's blue eyes; she'd never seen any so clear, and bright before in all the years of her being a stewardess. _"Sir, you need to exit the plane."_ She said softly to the still half asleep teen.

Naruto hmm'ed as he started to nod off again.

She looked at him with warm brown eyes as she gently shook his shoulder again. "I said: Sir, you need to get off the plane."

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he finally woke up. "Oh! 'M sorry, Miss! I didn't mean to sleep for so long!" He said grabbing his mp3 player, and started to search for his carry-on bag.

The woman shook her head a little; her short brown hair moving. She reached up above the blond boy, and grabbed a bright orange backpack from the compartment; handing it to him. "Is this what you're looking for, sweetie?" She said.

Naruto looked up with grateful eyes when he saw that she had his bag. He took it; giving the stewardess a bright grin. "Ah! Thanks a bunch, Miss!" He said walking past the woman, and off of the plane.

The brunette watched the boy leave, and sighed. "If only I was just a _few_ years younger….." She muttered wistfully.

------

After many failed attempts our beloved blond Kitsune _finally_ made it to his new master's manor.

He stared amazed by the large mansion; it looked like a small castle.

The lawn was the healthiest grass Naruto had ever seen, and was currently being taken care of by many servants. Closer to the house was a large flower bed that held lilies, baby's breath, and other plants, and flowers that Naruto was sure that he'd never seen in his entire life. Black brick led to the large dark manor that held a scary look to it, yet demanded to be noticed, admired, and envied. This was all surrounded by tall French styled iron gates that were a, you guessed it, black.

Naruto blinked as he admired the beauty of the mansion, before he walked right up to the gates and yelled for the nearest gardener.

A man with brown skin with gentle features, brown hair up in a short ponytail, and warm brown eyes approached the gate. _"Yes?"_ He asked.

Naruto finally noticed the scar that was on the bridge of the man's nose. "Can you speak English?"

The man tilted his head cutely, _"Excuse me?" _

Naruto pouted, 'Ugh, he only speaks Japanese!!'

Just when he opened his mouth to talk, another man came up beside the shorter brunette.

This man had gray/silver hair that stood up in an impossible angle, and had ivory skin. A gray bandana was slanted on his forehead to cover one of his eyes, and a gray mask covered the bottom half of his face; leaving only one eye, and some of his lower face visible. He was dressed in black boots, a gray top, black jeans, and had on gloves; much like the other man's clothes. _"Who are you?"_ He asked in a monotone voice.

Naruto pouted again. "So, then neither of you speak English?"

The man that had most of his face covered grunted before he spoke again. "I said: Who are you. Geez kid, if you're going to somewhere you might as while learn at least _a little_ of the language."

Naruto blushed as he scowled at the man. "I just wanted to know if this was The Uchiha Mansion, or manor, or whatever she said this place was. If you asked me; I would said this place is an effin' miniature castle!"

The silver haired man nodded, "Yes, this is where the Uchihas stay."

Naruto sighed, "Thank goodness. Do you know how long I've been looking for this place?! Then random people off the streets kept trying to molest me!" Naruto said relived as he picked up his orange rolling suitcase, and bright orange carry-on bag that he'd sat down.

"And you are you, exactly?" The man asked.

Naruto blinked, before he smiled. "Oh! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The new pet of one lucky Uchiha!"

------

After finally being let into the massive 'house', Naruto wondered around; getting himself lost. Then a nice 'Onee-chan' with short black hair, brown eyes, and creamy skin told him where to go, and told him to come back to the clinic wing if he ever got skin, or injured.

So now he stood in front of a door on the eighth floor. Naruto shrugged, before he opened the door, and waltzed right in.

END FLASH BACK

* * *

**T.B.C...**

* * *

Angel of Deceit: I got nothin' to say, 'cept to remember to R&R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!! But besides that; I got nothin'. 

P.S: Oh, and for anyone I'd told I'd get this out soon; to me this is pretty quick. That's probably why this isn't really long……Oh, but I thought I should just clear that up for anyone I'd told that.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel of Deceit: Oh great, my _feet!!_ THEY HURT LIKE HELL!!! I was at Moody Gardens for four hours; two of the hours I was sitting down, thus losing all feeling in my feet, and legs. The other two hours I was standing up, in some new jeans; and you know how new jeans are tighter than older ones. So my legs were one with my jeans. It was a painful experience. But the cute little, miniature monkeys, and that owl monkey made it all worth it. -

Paring: SasukeXSaiXNaruto, KyuubiXItachi

Rating: M, for now. In later chaps the rating might rise.

Disclaimer: No own the Naruto.

Claimer: Any characters not mentioned in Naruto, belong to Angel of Deceit. Ask permission before borrowing.

Current Song: Wake Me Up Inside

Mood: HAPPY!!! X3

Angel: Enjoy!!

* * *

"….." someone talking out loud in English

"……" _ someone talking out loud in Japanese_

'……' someone thinking

* * *

The door opened to show-

Naruto.

Sai looked as surprised as the cute little blond that was all dressed up. Sai's eyes raked up, and down the barely covered blonde that was sitting in the middle of a large, king sized bed that was covered with black silk sheets, and numerous black pillows.

Naruto wore a shocked expression, before he blushed furiously as he tugged at the short, pale orange mini skirt that sat low on his hips. He pouted, folding his tanned arms over the tight white blouse that was unbuttoned at the bottom; showing his black spiral tattoo, and silver belly button ring. "I didn't know that you were going to be my master. I thought you said that you were a pet; you should've said something."  
He said feeling a little hurt that Sai had lied to him.

Sai blinked a few times; waking up from his perverted thoughts about the fox. Though he still stared at the bright orange ribbon around the boy's tan neck, that held a large silver bell. "Oh….I didn't lie to you, Naruto-kun. I am a pet. I'm here to be the new pet of some Uchiha whose birthday it is today." Sai said not once looking away from the bell.

"Oh, me too!" Naruto said smiling happily; forgetting about how hurt he was a few seconds ago. "I'm here for……this one guy. His name was Sas….Sasu….Something like that." He said shrugging.

"…You're here for Uchiha Sasuke, too?" Sai said confused, finally looking away from Naruto's neck, and into his eyes. "But…….They said that his father had said that he was to have me as a pet. He paid my full price in cash."

Naruto bite his bottom lip as he tried to remember what his uncle, and aunt had said. "Yeah……Same with me, only they said his mother had done it…."

Just then the door opened.

Both confused pets looked over to the door to see two people enter.

"_I don't know Sasuke-kun……Don't you want to wait a little longer?"_ A female with pink hair said, looking up to a teen boy with her green eyes.

The boy looked down at her with emotionless eyes. _"No. If you don't want to do it, I could always find someone else." _

"_No, I'll- Hey, Sasuke-kun, who are they?"_ She said looking over the boy's shoulder at Sai, and Naruto.

The boy turned around, and locked eyes with Sai, and Naruto. _"I don't know, but I do know that they'd better get the hell out of my room."_ He snarled, glaring hard at the other brunette, and blond.

Naruto glared, "I don't know the hell you just said, but whatever it was makes me want to come over there, and beat the shit out of you."

Sai laughed lightly at the cross dressing blonde. "He said that he wants to know who we are, Naruto-kun." He said before he turned to the boy. _"Are you by any chance, Uchiha Sasuke-sama?" _

The boy's black eyes hardened before he gave a short, curt nod. _"I am." _

Sai nodded, giving a smirk before he walked over to the other brunette.

Sasuke was not bad look at all. His black hair was spiked in the back, and his long, straight bangs stopped at his jaw. He was pale skinned like Sai, and had black eyes.

When the dark haired humanoid finally reached the youngest Uchiha, he dropped down to his knees, and grabbed his left hand; holding on tighter when Sasuke tried to yank his hand away. He looked over his shoulder at the blond fox that was still glaring at the brunette. "Are you coming or not, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto made a confused face, before he looked shocked. The blonde quickly scrambled off the large bed; messing up the sheets in the process. He crawled quickly on all fours to where both brunettes where; showing his white frilly panties to the other occupants of the room. He grabbed Sasuke's right hand; keeping his head bowed. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you Master Sasuke."

Sai nodded, _"I am Sai, and this is Uzumaki Naruto. And we are your new pets; it is a pleasure to be at your services, Uchiha Sasuke-sama."_

* * *

**T.B.C… **

Angel: Ugh, 'm so sorry. I know that was not worth the wait. But snuff came up every time I tried to update. I had it done; sure. So after the first one, or so days I was about to upload it. Then; WHAM!!! I get my laptop taken up. Then I get on the big computer; I'd uploaded it already, and just needed to post it. Than fate had to go and be a bitch; the last part of this chap was missing. Then I didn't feel like doing it over, then I got in trouble again. Then when I got my laptop back…..I didn't have any inspiration. I am not satisfied with this in the least. **PLZ R&R AND TELL ME HOW BAD THIS SUCKED! **


	4. Chapter 4

Angel: Um, there's really nothing to say.

Paring: SasukeXSaiXNaruto, KyuubiXItachi

Rating: M, for now. In later chaps the rating might rise.

Disclaimer: I no own the Naruto.

Claimer: Any characters not mentioned in Naruto, belong to Angel of Deceit. Ask permission before borrowing.

Current Song: Let Me Borrow That Top

Mood: Neutral -.-

Angel:……Enjoy?

* * *

"….." someone talking out loud in English 

"……" _ someone talking out loud in Japanese_

'……' someone thinking

* * *

Sasuke looked down at Sai, and Naruto with his mask of indifference in place, after he'd shown some of the surprise he felt because of Sai, and Naruto's words. 

Remaining the ever level headed Uchiha that he is; Sasuke ignored his girlfriend, and pulled his hands away from his new pets. He calmly told Sakura to 'Shut the fuck up, or leave.', and took out his cell phone. He quickly dialed a number that was well memorized, and waited patiently while it rung.

"_Hello, you've reached Uchiha Corps. This is Temari speaking; how may I help you?"_ A woman said once the other line picked up.

"_Yes. This is Uchiha Sasuke; I want to speck to Uchiha Fugaku, and Uchiha Mikoto." _He said not once saying anything to the other occupants of his room; even when Naruto curled up by his feet, and Sai sat with his back against Sasuke's legs.

"_Yes, just a moment."_ She said, before her voice was replaced with elevator music.

Sai leaned his head back so that he was staring into Sasuke's black eyes; which were down cased as he waited for his parents to answer the phone. _"Do you speak English?"_ He said after a few minutes of staring into the eyes that looks so much like his own; only his had a few flicks of brown in them, while Sasuke's were pitch black.

"_Yes."_ Was Sasuke short, and to the point answer.

Sai smiled, and nodded. _"Good. Please speak English around Naruto-kun when you address him; as he does not understand Japanese."_ He said before moving his head, back to the way it was, before he spoke to his new Master.

Sasuke was about to say something when the elevator music was cut off, and replaced by two voices.

"_Yes, sweetie?" _A soft female voice said.

"_What is it, Sasuke. I'm a very busy man." _A deep, rough voice said.

"_Mother, Father. What did you do for my birthday?"_ He asked against his better judgment.

His parents being separated; they competed with each other with everything. Especially during holidays, and their children's' birthdays. They go all out; pulling all the stops to out do each other, for the title of 'Best Parent'. One year for Sasuke, and Itachi's birthday; when they were still young, Mikoto bought them a whole amusement park. When Itachi turned of age; Fugaku bought Itachi his own company; which Itachi sold shares on the internet, and hired someone to run it for him.

"_Oh, well of course you received my present. How could you not?"_ Mikoto said. _"It was obviously the better present, Sasuke. The one that was the best was mine."_

"_No, you are wrong there, Mikoto-chan. The present that I bought for our younger boy's turning of age; was the best." _Fugaku said; sure that he'd outdone Mikoto this time. _"I know this for a fact. Sasuke, my present is the better one."_

Sasuke sighed as his parents started to argue about who'd gotten him the better gift for his eighteenth birthday. _"Mother, Father!"_ He snapped angrily, cutting them both off mid yell. _"Just tell me what you both got me!" _

"_Well I never!" _Mikoto said, sounding shocked by her usually stock child's out burst.

"_There's no need to hell, Sasuke."_ His father said; scowling him.

Sasuke sighed, before he apologized to his parents, and calmly asked what they'd gotten him for his birthday.

"_A pet."_ They said at the same time.

Sasuke sighed, and listened to his parents argue a bit more before he hung up on them.

Sai leaned his head back again, and smirked knowingly. "So do you believe us now, _Uchiha-sama_?" He said smugly in English.

Sasuke glared angrily; but said nothing.

"_Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!"_ Sakura called; starting to feel ignored. _"Who are they? What are they? Why are they here? What are they-"_

"_Sakura." _Sasuke said cutting her off. _"Shut up, and go home."_ He said coldly.

Sakura looked shocked, but started to move towards the door once Sasuke turned The Uchiha Death Glare of Doom™ on her.

Sasuke looked back down at the humanoid pets that were still laying at his feet, once Sakura had left.

Two pairs of eyes stared back at him; awaiting his first command.

Sasuke snorted, and rolled his eyes when they'd yet to say anything after five minutes of staring, and silence. "You will not approach my bed unless called for. I'll have some servants bring some bedrolls, or something for you two to sleep on. You will wear clothes at all times; no walking around naked. Two collars will arrive with my family symbol of them; no do not ever take them off. You will refer to me as Sasuke-sama; as my brother lives here, and his surname is also Uchiha. Anything other rules I'll let you know about when we get to them." He said, walking away from where they lay in the center of the room towards the door. "Oh," He said when he placed his hand on the doorknob. "And you will not be going to school with me; just in case you'd even thought such a ludicrous thing." He said coldly, before opening the door, and closing it as he walked bristly out.

It was silent for a few minutes after their master had left before Naruto spoke up.

"Wow. Isn't he just a little ball of sunshine?" He said sarcastically.

Sai laughed.

* * *

**-2 Months Later-**

* * *

Sai awoke to his master's alarm clock going off early in the morning. He glared at the big, flashing, red, digital numbers, from where he lay on the floor on his small futon. He read the clock, only to be further pissed off; it was 4 am on a Saturday. 

Sasuke didn't go to school on Saturdays; he skipped school on Saturday, and Sunday.

Then he remembered that he wasn't the only anti-morning person.

He quickly laid back down, and covered his head with his dark purple blanket; just as the orange blanket on the futon next to him was removed to show a pissed off Naruto. He peeked out to see the blond scowling at the clock.

Naruto's hair looked messier than normal, his eyes were barely open, and his sleeping shirt that barely made it mid-thigh was crinkled. The fox humanoid lifted one tan hand, making a fist, before brining it down hard on the ringing clock.

The poor clock never had a chance.

Now that the evil, clock was destroyed, and all was quiet; the blond gave a small, tired smile. He laid back down; re-covering his head with his blanket.

Sai sighed, and moved the cover as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes with his fist, and stood up walking towards the bathroom connected to his master's room. He closed the door just as Sasuke's back-up clock went off. He snickered when he heard the blond give a loud frustrated yell, before he heard something slam against a wall.

He quickly stripped off his sleeping wear; a pair of short light gray cotton shorts. He took a long, hot shower; waiting out the loud argument he knew would happen between Naruto, and Sasuke. When he finished, he didn't hear anymore yelling so he took that as he cue to get out of the shower. He then did all the other, normal things that he does in the morning. You know; brush his teeth, brush his hair, measure his cock, fix his nails, take a piss, pose naked in the mirror, practice his sexy look. You know; the normal stuff.

When he'd finished he opened the door to see a pissed off Naruto at the door, waiting for him for his turn to use the shower.

Sasuke was no where to be seen.

Sai smirked at the blond that was a head shorter than himself. "So, Naruto-kun. What did Sasuke-sama do when he found out you broke his clocks. Both of them. Again." He said in a teasing manner.

Naruto scowled, and pushed Sai out of his way, and stomped into the bathroom. "Shove it, Sai. I already listened to Sasuke bitch about his stupid clocks. I don't have the patience for your mouth right now." He slammed the door.

Sai snickered, and exited his mater's room. He then entered the room across the hall, and two doors down. He closed the door, and counted down in his head. '5…..4…..3……2….-'

"FUCKIN' SHIT! SAI YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE!!! WHY FUCK DID YOU USE UP ALL THE DAMN HOT WATER, YOU JERK OFF?!!"

Sai smiled to himself. 'Oh yeah, today is going to be a good day. I can just _feel_ it.'

* * *

**T.B.C….**

* * *

Angel: Wahooo! Chap. 4 is done! Oh, also. I need to know: Do you all like the KyuubiXItachiXKyuubi pairing, or no? I'm still going to put it in here; just, the scenes where they get lover-like, and snuff might not be as graphic if you all don't like it. 

So, **R&R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT CHAP. 4!!! **Please?

**P.S**: How many people could tell I got carried away with the cussing at the end of the chap? XDDDD Naru-chan has the mouth of a sailor in the mornings!


	5. Chapter 5

Angel of Deceit: Okay, time for forcing the inspiration. Yahoo...

Naruto: Wow, Angel-nee. You sound _so_ enthusiastic! -sarcasm-

Angel: I know, right?

Sai: Penis! O3O

Sasuke: -sigh- Gawd, idiots. I'm in a small room, with three idiots. What did I do to deserve this?

* * *

Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, Humanoids, and Hermaphrodites. Don't know what any of that means? Then this is probably the wrong place for you, Hun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!TM

Claimer: Any characters not mentioned in the series Naruto!, or the manga are mine, or _I_ have borrowed them. Ask before you use them.

* * *

"….." someone talking out loud in English 

"……" _ someone talking out loud in Japanese_

"_..."__ someone talking out loud in French_

'……' someone thinking

/... /song lyrics, or ring tones

* * *

Dedicated To: My Beta - Chibi-chan ( I have a notice thing at the bottom for you. Sorry for not keeping in touch.)

* * *

Sai lay sprawled out on Sasuke's large bed, Naruto siting next to him. 

Sasuke had left to go somewhere with that pink haired chick...What was her name again? Rose? Lily? Daisy? ...Sakura! Yeah, that was her name...I think.

"Gawd, it's _so_ boring!!" Naruto said, throwing his body backwards, so that he was sprawled out next to Sai. "Didn't Master Sasuke say he would be back soon?"

Sai gave one of his fake smiles as he turned his head towards Naruto. "No, Naruto-kun. He said: _' I'll be back when I'm back. Don't break anything else, Blondie'." _

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he scowled. "I _still_don't know what in the hell he said; but for some reason, I still have this strong urge to break that prefect little nose of his."

Sai gave a loud laugh. "You're defiantly one in a million, Naruto-kun."

They laid like that for a few more minutes.

"You know, if Sasuke-sama comes home, and we're still on his bed; he'll kill us, right?" Sai said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yep." Naruto said, staring at the ceiling also.

"We should probably get off his bed."

"Yep."

"Any minute now."

"Yep."

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING ON MY __**BED?!**_"

Both humanoids flung themselves to the ground, and prepared to make a mad dash for their lives; not noticing that the words were spoken in French, not Japanese.

"Oh, gawd! That-that was so funny!!! You should have seen the looks on your faces!" Said the twins standing in the doorway. They both had their thin, ivory arms crossed over their stomachs, as they laughed hysterically.

One tried to imitate the frightened looks on that was on the blond, and raven's faces; only to fail miserably, and continue to laugh along with his brother.

Both Sai, and Naruto glared up at the two male humanoids standing in the doorway.

One had long silver hair in a ponytail, pale skin, and ruby red eyes. The other had neck length red hair, silver eyes, and pale skin. Both had matching silver wolf ears, and tail, and identical mischievous smirks.

"Man, even though you two look different; I can never tell who is who." Naruto grumbled, picking himself off the floor, and crawled towards the bed.

Sai shook his head as he just sat up correctly, still on the floor. "The one with the silver hair, and thicker accent is Suno. The younger one, with red hair is Kyo. Suno is the librarian, and Kyo is the care taker for Sasuke's mother's pets." He said gesturing to each twin in turn.

"Oh..." Was all Naruto said; trying to at least _fake_he was paying attention. He was actually thinking about how he could have _sworn_Sasuke had given him the Uchiha symbol embedded collar a few sizes too tight_intentionally._ 'Stupid bastard' He thought bitterly, tugging slightly at the choker like collar.

"_He's not going to remember. You know that, don't you, brother?"_ Kyo said, a smirk spreading across his face.

"_Of course he's not."_ Suno said, a similar smirk already on his feminine features.

_  
"You should not underestimate Naruto-kun."_ Sai said, his large, fake smile firmly in place. _"He has a way of proving those wrong, who try and limit his abilities."_ Sai said this all fluently; not once stumbling over his words.

Like he'd said; he's had plenty of masters before Sasuke. He's been..._'around'_, so to speak. He knew how to speak more than two languages fluently.

"Ugh! First it was Japanese, and now its French! Can we talk in **English**; so that the Naruto can understand, too?!" Naruto said, throwing his arms up in the air; exasperated.

Kyo, and Suno laughed in unison, their tails swaying in time with one, and another. "Oh, Naruto! You are just so cute!" The smiles on their faces widened. "Are you sure you don't want one of us to deflower you? Or both of us even?"

Naruto face exploded with color. "You perverts!"

"_Who are you, and what are you in my obouto's room?"_ A deep voice said.

Four pairs of eyes swung towards the doorway where two men stood.

One was a older looking version of Sasuke, and the other a red head.

One man had the same black hair, and eyes, with pale skin like Sasuke; but after that, everything was different from the Sasuke Sai, and Naruto know. Under his emotionless black eyes were two deep lines under his eyes. They were probably bags from not getting nearly enough sleep as he was suppose to. His midnight black hair was tied back at the nape of his neck by a plain black ponytail holder. On his lower half were low riding black pants that showed off his hip bones, and a small, teasing amount of black pubic hair. On his upper half was a dark navy blue, almost black, unbuttoned dress shirt that showed off his nicely toned pale chest. On his left hip bone was a small tattoo of the Uchiha Family Crest; a red, and white paddle ball looking styled fan.

The other man had ivory skin, that looked so soft, that one would want to reach out, and feel the smoothness of it. His beautiful, long fiery red hair was pulled in a high pony tail by a deep maroon ribbon; although the edges still managed to brush the small of his back. Two blood red, fluffy fox ears stood proudly displayed on the top of his head; the right had gold earrings from the tip, to the base, while the left only had a stud at the base, and a small hoop at the tip. A loose maroon kimono, with gold trimming that fell off his shoulders adorned his feminine, lethal body. The only thing that seemed to be holding the beautiful, loose kimono up was a black obi; but even that seemed a little too loose. Piercing golden red eyes were surrounded by light a light coat of gold eyeshadow. Eyes that were able to make a man fall to his knees and beg to be taken, were locked solely on Naruto's own golden, blue eyes.

"_OI!!_ Cheese it! Itachi, and Kyuubi are back!" Kyo yelled, before he and his twin ran past Sai, and jumped out the large window.

Sai made brief eye contact with Naruto that held only one message: 'Run'. He made his way over to the window that the two twins had just escaped through, and gracefully jumped out.

Naruto scrambled onto all fours; his short, short orange shorts riding up, as he skittered off the bed. He'd just gotten have his body out the window when he was pulled back into Sasuke's room by the scruff of his neck.

"Dang it! Come on, man! Just let me go, please?" Naruto whined, kicking his arms and legs as he was held over the ground.

The older version of Sasuke didn't waver under the begging in the loud voice. _"What are you doing in my obouto's room?"_ He asked again.

"Um, look man." Naruto said slowly, glancing towards the red head who was still staring intensely at him. "I only speak English."

"He's asking: _"_Who are you, and why are you in my little brother's room?'" The red head said, his voice rough, but soft as the same time.

Naruto looked towards the redhead. "Um, thanks dude. Tell him my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm one of Master Sasuke's new pets."

The red head nodded, and turned towards the raven. _"Itachi-chan, put the boy down. He's Uzumaki Naruto-chan, and is one of Sasuke-kun's new pets."_

Itachi dropped the blond on his bum. _"Why didn't he say so in the first place then, Kyuubi?"_

Kyuubi gave a smirk, _"Would you have spoken to someone who was holding you the the scruff of your neck, Itachi-chan?"_

Itachi looked away from the redhead; deciding not to grace the question with a answer.

"Uh, yea. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." Naruto said slowly edging his way to the window when he heard Sai calling his name.

"Not so fast, kit." The redhead said, his ears twitching as he smiled. "Why don't we get accounted; since my master is kin to yours?"

That was when Naruto finally noticed the danging ear on Kyuubi's human ear, at the end was the Uchiha Family Crest. 'Pet', was the only thing that ran through Naruto's head. The blond glanced between the slyly smiling, obvious fox humanoid, and a emotionless, well _more_emotionless, older version of Sasuke.

"Um, I'd rather not." Naruto said, moving closer, and closer to the window.

"I was just being polite when I asked, kit. You don't really have much of a choice." Kyuubi said, his smile never faltering; though his eyes gained a dangerous glint to them.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "I figured as much."

* * *

-With Sai-

Sai sighed, and struggled against the urge to scowl, and keep his face blank since he couldn't even manage one of his fake smiles.

Kyo had pulled him away from under the window when Naruto didn't jump out. He said something along the lines of "Naruto's a sexy fox; but he's not sexy enough to have to deal with Kyuubi-chan, and Itachi-sama!". Then after he'd lost his brother, he'd promptly started to become louder than usual, and very paranoid.

Sai rubbed his temples, trying to delay the migraine he knew was on its way. "Kyo, for the last time. Suno _did not_ get caught, and killed by the two guys that walked in _Sasuke-sama's_ room. He's probably already looking for you." He said slowly for the twelfth time.

Gawd, why couldn't he have gotten lost with Suno? Better yet; How come he didn't get lost with a horny Naruto, and Sasuke?

Luck just wasn't on his side today.

* * *

-With Sasuke-

'I swear, the next time she says the words: "Like, oh my gawd! No wai!" I'm going to steal the cane from the next old man I see, and beat her to death with it.' Sasuke thought, as he walked through the mall with a blabbering Sakura.

"_And then she was like 'No wai!', and I was like 'TOTALLY WAY!'. Then Ino flipped her hair, and called me a lying, pink haired whore! Can you believe her?" _Sakura finally paused in her mindless banter.

"_That stupid whore." _ He said without really paying attention. He'd learned long ago, that the only thing he needed to do when she said the word 'Ino' to convince her he was listening; was to insult the other girl.

"_I KNOW, RIGHT?! You should have seen the look on her face when I told her we were going to the mall today! She was GREEN with envy!" _

Sasuke sighed, and tried harder to block out the annoying girl's chatter.

'I wonder what the little blond, cross dresser is wearing right now?' He thought, imaging Naruto in a orange and black maid's outfit, and Sai in a matching purple and black slutty nurse uniform. He swiftly lifted a hand to touch his nose to make sure it hadn't started bleeding when the Naruto, and Sai in his mind started to grope, and touch each other.

Of course he found the two pets attractive; who wouldn't? It was just that he didn't want another clingy monster like Sakura.

So he ignored every offer of sex that Sai would make; which was pretty often.

He remembered one time when he'd been extremely tempted to take him up on his offer.

Sai been in a short, ruffled dark purple skirt, with leather bindings on his writs, and neck connected by light chains.

Gawd, the way he'd given him that sexy smirk after Sasuke had forced himself to say 'no', Sasuke knew in the back of his mind that Sai knew he wanted to say 'yes'. Because Sai turned on his heel, and swayed his hips seductively as he exited his room.

That day he had to do something he hadn't done in a long, long time; take a ice, cold shower.

"_Sasuke-kun, are you even listening to me?" _ Sakura said, glaring lightly at her crush.

Sasuke cursed as the image of Sai, and Naruto in black leather dresses appeared in his mind's eye. _"Hai, Sakura. I was listening." _ He lied, hoping that she was as stupid as he though she was, and wouldn't catch him in his lie.

"_Oh, well-_" Sakura started again, only to be interrupted by Sasuke's loud ring tone.

/This is what I brought you  
This you can keep  
This is what I brought  
You may forget me  
I promise to depart  
Just promise one thing  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

This is what I brought you  
This you can keep  
This is what I brought  
You may forget me  
I promised you my heart  
Just promise to sing  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

This is what I thought  
I thought you need me  
This is what I thought  
So think me naive  
I promise you a heart  
You promised to keep  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Kiss my eyes and lay me to  
sleep/

He grabbed his cell out of his pocket, and answered. _"This is Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_Sasuke-sama._" The person on the other line said.

He sighed, _"Aa, what is it now, Sai?"_

"_Apparently your Aniki, and a red head are back from where ever they went. When Kyo, Suno, and myself ran; Naruto didn't follow." _

"_And why would I care about the blond dobe?"_

"_Because, he's YOUR 'blond dobe', and if I'm not mistaken; Uchihas are terribly possessive. So unless you really don't care about Naruto-kun, I'd hurry home if I were you." _

The phone clicked as the other line went dead.

Sasuke scowled as he shut his phone, and stuffed it back in his pocket. Doing a about face, he started towards the exit; ignoring Sakura's calls for him to come back.

"_I swear if Itachi's even touched a SINGLE hair on that dobe's head..." _He muttered, yanking his keys out of his other pocket when he exited the large mall.

* * *

**T.B.C...**

* * *

Angel: So...Um, was that worth the wait? I don't think it was; but I'm EXTREAMLY happy with how this came out. 

Shout-Out(s) To: lilshadow

The twins; Kyo, and Suno, came from her. - Thanks, love.

**NOTICE!!!:** UM, hello? My beta, I can't find you; and I accidentally deleted you pm's. So if you wouldn't mind; can you send me another one so I'll know who you are? 'm so sorry, love.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel: I got this review, and had this amazing urge to reply. But they didn't leave a email. Hope you get this, Hun.

* * *

From: teen witch () -- i truly adore this story and would love if you added a lime scene next chapter between sasunaru. there are absolutely no pointers/advice that i can give you to improve this story. it is a well thought out and written story. its told in a clear and concise way, and best of all, there are lots of hot, sexually frustrated gay males! XD hooray for kyuubi. im am truly happy that you made kyuubi male, because it seems to me that a lot of stories make him female! that makes no sense, for kyuubi is clearly male in the manga/anime...

Angel: Thanks! Hmmm, I probably will! Your just gonna have to read this chap to find out, ne? But this _is _a SasuXSaiXNaruto. So don't be surprised if there's a little action with Sai mixed in to at some point. Thanks! But I'm sure someone will find something (And I want them too! I am looking for advice if someone can give it.). Lol, I always thought he was a male, or a hermaphrodite; him being a female never entered my mind. XD

* * *

Angel of Deceit: I hope you get this teen witch. Now! As teen witch so wonderfully put it; Onto the sexually frustrated, gay males! XD

Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, Humanoids, and Hermaphrodites. Don't know what any of that means? Then this is the wrong place for you, Hun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!™

Claimer: Any characters not mentioned in the series Naruto!™, or the manga are mine, or _I_ have borrowed them. Ask before you use them.

* * *

"….." someone talking out loud in English

"……" _ someone talking out loud in Japanese_

"_..."__someone talking out loud in French_

'……' someone thinking

/.../ song lyrics, or ring tones

* * *

-With Sai-

Sai was currently in a large white room. He was laying in a small, twin sized bed with clean, thin white sheets. When he sat up, and leaned against the head board; the the thin material slipped down to his small waist, showing his pale chest. His nipple rings caught the bright light, and shinned proudly.

'I swear the next time I see Kyo, the bastard is going to be missing a arm.' He thought darkly. Chuckling evilly when he got images in his mind's eye.

The violent thought by Sai was actually very lenient. After Sai had gotten off the phone with Sasuke; Kyo had flipped out. He started to question the pale brunette, then when Sai continued to try and tell him it was just 'Sasuke-sama', Kyo had accused him of 'conspiring with the sexy enemy', and knocked him out cold.

When he woke up the first time; which was only an hour ago, he's met his nurse.

Her name was Kyuudou Furi, though she demanded to be called 'Kyu'. She then preceded to threaten Sai with a _very_ sharp object when he tried to call her by her full name. She was a pale female, with dull blue eyes that sparkled whenever she had something even remotely violent in mind. Her long pink hair was pulled back by a black head band with one large silver spike on each side.

'Though her hair is _a lot_ more tolerable than Sasuke-sama's whore's hair.' Sai thought to himself. 'Kyu-san's is lighter, and paler. So that makes it easier on the eyes. And even _easier_ to appreciate the exoticness, and beauty of it.'

The most unique thing about her was her since of style. Unlike the other nurses who wore brightly colored floor length kimonos, even brighter obis, feet covered in only thin white socks, hair pulled up, and faces done up. _Kyuudou Furi's _current outfit _was _a kimono. Only hers was shorter than the traditional versions; stopping a little lower than mid thigh. And instead of a bright color, it was a pale blue. The trimming on the edges were a deep black, with a matching obi. Where the kimono stopped fishnet stockings started, and black flats covered her feet.

"_Sai, do you want the water or not?" _

Sai jumped slightly, surprised.

The pink haired female nurse had one hand on her hip, the other arm was extended towards Sai; a tall glass of water in her hand. Her dull blue eyes fixed on her patient.

He gave one of his large, fake smiles. _"Of course, Kyu-san. My apologies."_ He said, taking the offered glass of water.

She gave him a hard look, as the bird humanoid drunk the water. _"...Why smile when you obviously don't feel like it?" _

Sai chocked a little on his water. _"Um, I beg your pardon?" _He said shakily.

She gave him a amused look as she whipped the slipped water off his face with a spare piece of cloth. _"I didn't stutter, now did I?"_ She gave him a small smirk. Then she turned on her heel, and walked towards the door.

'I smile...Even if its fake...Because I want to feel, and know what humans feel, and know when they smile..._Why_ they smile...' Sai thought, self consciously fiddling with one of his silver nipple rings.

The brunette pet glanced at the pink haired female as she walked towards the door. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed the female had a unnatural grace in her step. _"Kyu-chan..."_ He called softly when he finally locked his eyes on his nurse's steps, and small sways.

Kyu turned towards back to her patient. _"What is it you'd like now, Sai-kun?" _

"_...You're not a normal human, are you?"_ He said quietly.

She stiffened, and her eyes narrowed. _"What do you mean?"_ A hiss was obvious behind her words.

"_You aren't, are you?"_He said just as quietly, and stopped fiddling with his ring. _"You're a pet, aren't you?"_

She only narrowed her eyes further; and if you looked real close you could see her pupils turn into slits. _"What are you trying to say, __**Sai**__."_ She spat out his name.

"_I'm saying; your a humanoid...And I can bet that I know exactly what species." _

Her eyes seemed to say 'I _dare_ you.'

He gave a small smile. _"Your a __neko__ aren't you?"_

Just when she made a graceful jump towards him white cat ears popped out the top of her head, and her long white tail was bushed out angrily in perfect timing that her claws extend.

-With Sasuke-

The youngest Uchiha jumped on his black, and blue HP2 motorcycle that was parked next to a neon pink 1999 Porsche 911 Convertible.

He shuttered as he revved up his bike, and sped off. _"I can't believe she ruined that perfectly good car with that hideous paint job." _He muttered as he drove back to his house, -er mansion.

-With Naruto-

The blonde sat on the black carpet, a leash connected to his collar was attached the a leg of a large, blood red couch that was occupied by one Kyuubi.

"...I swear I've never seen you in my life." Naruto said softly, looking away from Kyuubi's piercing gaze.

Kyuubi lay upside down on the couch, his head turned towards Naruto. His hair spilled onto the floor, and his kimono slid down his legs. "Oh? Then why don't you swear it on your life?" He said, ignoring how Itachi openly stared at his uncovered flesh.

"Uh...I've never seen you in my life, I swear on...Master Sasuke's life." He gave a bright smile.

Kyuubi laughed, "Nice try, kit." He said rolling off the couch, and crouched in front of Naruto. "...Let me see your second, and third forms."

Naruto's face exploded with color. "W-what?!"

Itachi watched from the sidelines. Though he could not translate _exactly_ what was being said; he could tell the blonde was in distress. _"Kyuubi...Leave him alone."_

"_No sex for a week."_ Kyuubi threatened. "Now, you. If you show me; I'll show you my other two." He said, returning to his conversation with Naruto.

Naruto groaned, but nodded all the same. "But only if you tell that scary, yet _very_ sexy guy leaning on the wall to leave."

Kyuubi smiled. _"'Tachi-chan..." _He cooed.

"_I'm gone." _ He said turning on his heel, and walking out of his own room.

What could he say? He likes, no, _loves_ having sex whenever he wants to. He couldn't even last a whole _day_ without sex, let alone a whole week.

-With Sai-

Though the penis obsessed pet was tied up with medical tape; he couldn't help but give a smile. A _real _smile.

"_You're smiling now?! Now that your covered in tape, and being threatened with fire?!" _She yelled, waving her arms over her head, a old silver lighter in one of her hands.

"_Aa." _Sai said, his smile only getting wider.

She put her hands back on her hips, and scowled at the other humanoid. Her white ears pulled flat against her head in anger. _"You're one strange pet, Sai."_ She muttered, her eyes dulling to a almost black color. _"Which Uchiha is your Master, Bridie?"_

"_Sasuke-sama is my newest owner." _Sai said, he's smile not yet faltering.

Kyu's eyes suddenly brightened to a silvery blue. _"Hmm, really now?"_ She practically purred. _"Then you must get blue balls every time he even looks in your direction, ne?"_ She said, looking him over again. _"Are you bottom or top?"_

-With Itachi-

The eldest Uchiha wandered around on the fifth, and sixth floor that he shared with Kyuubi.

He gave a small smirk when he remembered how he'd convinced his parents to give him another floor.

Something because he was going to find a wife, and have enough children to fill up another whole floor.

His smirk only grew, as he mentally let out hysterical laughter. 'The only way I'm _EVER _going to have children is if Kyuubi magically turns into a woman, and gets pregnant.' His Inner Chibi Itachi yelled, appearing on is shoulder, and waving his arms above his head. 'And like _thats _ever going to happen!'

"_Hn."_ Itachi said, giving a slight nod in agreement as his inner self poofed away.

"_Aniki..."_

-With Kyuubi-

Kyuubi watched, not fazed by the quick sound of snapping bones that filled his, and Itachi's bedroom.

Naruto stood in front of Kyuubi, a little self conscious. He mentally scowled himself when he glazed down at his appearance. A pair of white short shorts covered his bottom half, and a peach colored halter top. Then glared though his longer, now limp bangs at Kyuubi for making him show his second form.

His whisker marks more pronounced, his hair was a lighter shade of blonde, longer, and limp. Oh! And now he had a pair of golden fox ears that sat on top of his head, and a bushy golden tail tipped in white that popped out of his bum.

"Are you happy now?" Naruto spat at the older pet.

Kyuubi smiled, "Not quiet." He said, though his smiled faltered a little when he didn't feel his tail twitch behind him. Before he began to panic he remembered that he had changed into his first form.

Now his hair, still in a high ponytail, only brushed his shoulders. His skin had become a shade darker, and his eyes not as bright, and sharp. His nails no longer claws, nor his teeth fangs. Some how...he looked more, normal.

"I want to see your final form." Kyuubi practically purred.

Naruto was shocked. "No. I'm not going to pass out from lack of chakra because you want to be a nosy bastard. " He snapped.

"Are you saying that you can't do it?" The redhead taunted the blonde. "I'll do it too, if your so worried."

Naruto was close to growling. "I am not _worried,_" Naruto spat out the word as if it was a sickness. "I can handle this just fine. I'm just not sure if you can, is all."

Kyuubi's smile turned into a smirk. "Okay then..."

-With Kyu-

The white furred humanoid purred while she smirked, and waited for Sai's answer.

A light blush had found its way onto her pale patient's cheeks.

Though her smirk faltered, and fell when Sai gave a small grin.

"_I really don't know, Kyu-san. I've never slept with Sasuke-sama."_ He said happily. _"But I'll let you in on a little secret."_ Sai motioned for her to come closer. When she had climbed on the bed, and was almost sitting in his lap, he whispered. "I don't want to top with_ Sasuke-sama. _I've seen a few glances of him naked before. And let me tell you, I _want _to be on the receiving end of his thrusts with how well endowed he is. I mean, God! Mother Nature _must _have loved the guy if she gave him _that." _

Kyu blinked, _"What did you say?" _

"You don't speak English?" Sai questioned.

"_For the love of Kami! Speak in Japanese!!"_ Kyu yelled, grabbing Sai's bare shoulders, and shaking him.

Sai smirked,_"You could have said you didn't speak English earlier. Too bad, you just missed out on some good info." _

"_What?! You baka, you better repeat what you just said right now!!" _Kyu said, shaking Sai violently now. _"Say it again, or I swear I'll snap that pretty neck of yours!!"_

Sai laughed. _"Fine, fine! I'll tell you." _He said a smirk on his face.

Kyu stopped shaking him, and let go of his shoulders. _"Finally." _She muttered darkly. She pushed a lock of pale pink hair behind on of his human ears, and locked her eyes with Sai's. _"Now spill, or I'll inject you with something deadly."_

-With Itachi-

Itachi turned around just in time to be tackled by his younger brother. "Oof!!" He said when all of Sasuke's weight caused him to lose balance, and fall on the floor.

"_You have five seconds to tell me where my pet is, Itachi._" Sasuke growled, glaring down at his brother while he sat his brother's hips.

Itachi smirked, and grabbed Sasuke's hips, and bucked up. _"Why, baby brother. I thought you had grown out of this faze." _He said, grinding upwards now._"But I'll gladly help you, if you still have a crush on your Aniki." _

Sasuke blushed, and scrambled off of his sibling's lap. When he stood over his older brother he lightly kicked him in the side. _"Quit playing around, Itachi. Where's my pet?"_

Itachi put his arms behind his head, and made himself comfortable on the floor. _"I don't know if I should tell you, obouto. You use to come to my room, and 'play' with me, and Kyuu-chan before you got that pink haired whore. Kyuubi says he __**really**__ misses you..."_

Sasuke glared, and kicked Itachi harder, while he blushed. _"Shut up, you pervert. You know I never did anything with you, and that red head."_

Itachi chuckled, _"Oh! That's right, that was just a dream of mine." _

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _"Just tell me where my pet is, Aniki."_

Itachi smirked. _"Oh, well the brunette got away, and the blonde is with Kyuubi." _

Sasuke's glare tuned deadly. _"You left my blond with that perverted fox of yours? A fox so dominate, and demanding that he practically leads you by the balls everywhere he goes?" _

"_...I still don't see a problem there."_ Itachi said, still not moving from his place of the floor.

"_You wouldn't, would you, Aniki?"_ Sasuke said. Sighing, he turned on his heel, walking down the long hall. Preparing to tear the mansion apart to find both his pets.

"_...Obouto..." _Itachi called, turning his attention to the ceiling. _"...I know the blonde is safe with Kyuubi...But the brunette...He's the one I would be worried about...Kyuubi has the blonde with him in my room. My main room... I don't know what happened to the other one...He ran off with Kyo, and Suna..."_

"_...Thanks, Aniki..._" Sasuke said softly, continuing down the wall. This time knowing he only has to look for Sai.

"_...Hn? For what, obouto?_" Itachi hummed, still looking at the ceiling.

Sasuke smirked, and shook his head.

Yea...Itachi wasn't such a bad older brother after all...

-With Sai-

After telling the short tempered female everything he had said in English, she was sitting by watching him.

"_...So...Are you going to get off of me anything time soon, Kyu-san?_

_-_With Sasuke-

The door to the infirmary opened, and Sasuke's head popped in. _"Sai? Are you in here?" _

A bed creaked, "Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke sighed in relief, and walked into the large area, searching the many rooms, and beds for his dark haired pet.

He'd quickly went by his brother's main room early to make sure his older brother was telling the truth and not playing another trick on him. Sure enough in the large, dark room there were two foxes curled together sleeping, rather, passed out from lack of chakra. Sasuke had spent the last two hours or so looking around the mansion for his pet.

"_Uchiha-sama..." _

Sasuke turned around at his surname, and came face to face with a female humanoid.

She tilted her head, light pink hair spilling over her shoulders. Her dull blue eyes with slit pupils were locked on him. _"I am Furi __Kyuudou, call me Kyu." _

Sasuke glared, _"What do you want, Furi?" _He said, deliberately ignoring her request.

Kyu shrugged, and turned on heel, and walked away. _"Fine, I guess you don't want to find Sai-kun..."_

"_Wait!" _Sasuke seemed to be thinking something over. _"Do you know where Sai is...?"_

Kyu looked over her shoulder, a smirk on her face. She practically purred with glee, _"Why, yes. I think I do. I could take you to him..."_

Sasuke frowned, and seemed to struggle with himself. _"Then could you...please..Lead the way... Kyu-san?"_

"_There, it wasn't that hard, now was it?" _Kyu giggled, and turned back around. _"Follow me, Uchiha-kun."_

She lead them down a short hallway, and stopped at a single white door. _"He's in there." _Kyu waited until Sasuke had walked in the room, and started towards the twin bed that held the sleeping Sai. _"Now, don't have too much fun,he's still recovering."_She laughed when she caught the look on Sasuke's face, and closed the door.

-With Suno-

The silver haired teen was currently sitting on his bed, in the small room he shared with Kyo on Mikoto; Sasuke's mother's floor. Relaxing on his bed with a book he was startled when the door to their room was thrown open to show a crying, and hysterical Kyo.

"_Kyo, what's wrong?"_

At his name the red head's eyes snapped to Suno. _"Brother..."_ He ran, and jump on his older sibling, burying his face in Suno's chest. _"I thought something had happened to you..._"

Suno carefully saved his page in the old, worn multi-chapter book, sat it down, and wrapped his arms around his baby brother. _"Shhh, mi petite. I'm not in any danger._" He used his index finger, and tilted Kyo's head up towards his face. _"Your not going to get rid of me that easily..._" He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his brother's soft, pale lips.

-With Naruto-

Everything was warm and fuzzy inside of Naruto's head. He snuggled closer to the warmth he was laying against. He let out a happy purr, the warmth, and secure feeling reminding him of when he was a kit and still had his mother.

"Um...This is nice and all, kit. But...yea. I kinda need to go...Nature's calling, ya know?"

Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he looked to where his warmth was coming from, and came face to face with Kyuubi's fox form.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty! For a second there I thought I might need to go get Sasuke-chan to kiss you for you to wake up."

"Pervert!" Naruto yelled, jumping up, and away from the larger fox.

Kyuubi stood up on all fours and stretched elegantly. He slowly walked to a door on light paws. "Call me what you will, but I must answer when Nature calls or suffer the consciouses when I am old, and have a weak bladder. And then have to hire young pets to escort me to the restroom, or change my diaper... Hot, young, male pets...with rippling muscles...doesn't sound so bad anymore actually." The rest of his rambling was cut off as he walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him.

Naruto shook his head, "What a strange fox..."

-With Sai-

Sai looked at his master, a strange smile on his handsome face. "Ah, Sasuke-sama! You have returned. How was your date with the pink female? Did you enjoy yourself? Have you found _Naruto-chan, _yet? Is he alright? Is he-"

The brunette's rambling were cut off when Sasuke made his way over to his small bed, and leaned down pressing a chaste kiss to his pet's pale, full lips.

"Sai..." He breathed against the other's lips. "It wasn't a date. I hated it. My dobe is with Kyuubi-kun in my Aniki's room asleep. He's sleeping, and looks well. Now shut up, and kiss me." He brushed his lips against Sai's. "That's a order."

-With Itachi-

Slowly entering the room he shared with a one particular crazy fox, and silently closing the door behind him, the oldest Uchiha quickly scoped the room for his lover. When he didn't see the beautiful red head, he let out a sigh of relive walking towards the sleeping yellow fox. Quickly bending down, and freeing Naruto's collar from the leash and lifting the small kit into his arms Itachi was half way to the door when...

"_What in the world do you think your going with my kit, Uchiha-sama?" _

"_Shit..."_ Itachi muttered under his breath, his left eye giving a twitch. Slowly turning around he came face to face with his red headed lover. _"I'm taking the blonde to my obouto." _

Kyuubi tilted his head, his long blood red locks spilled onto his shoulder, his pierced fox ears twitching. _"But..."_ The pet stopped when he saw the look his Master gave him. Knowing he had crossed the line, Kyuubi took a step back and fell to his knees. _"I mean, whatever my Master wishes is good enough for me. Forgive my slip of tongue, Itachi-sama." _

Itachi nodded, and turned on his heel. "All is forgiven my pet. Now rise, we have to deliver this pretty fox to my baby brother." He walked out the door, not having to look back, since his fox had returned to standard pet mode, to know that Kyuubi was following two steps behind him on his left.

-With Sasuke-

The best way to describe the activity they were doing was; eating face.

The younger Uchiha was currently on top of his brunette pet, his leg on either side of the bird humanoid. His pale hands griping the other pale boy's hair keeping the pet's head at a angle where his mouth was easily ravished. Sai's hands were also in the other males hair, trying to pull him closer to his mouth, to feel more of his master's touch on his body. One of Sasuke's hands released Sai's hair and slowly trailed its way along his pet's jaw, down the long collum of his neck, the his tender collar bone, to the flat, plain, plain of his chest, and finally to its original goal; Sai's pale pink nipples.

Then four things happened at once.

Sasuke broke away from the kiss and bit as Sai's neck while flicking the small silver hoop that was Sai's nipple ring, causing the other pale brunette to moan loudly and throw his head back just as the door opened to show Itachi holding a sleeping blond kit with Kyuubi a few steps behind him.

Sai's eyes widened when he saw the two men from earlier. He gasped and huffed trying to get enough air in his lungs to tell his Master, but the Uchiha was making it just a _tad _hard to do with him pulling on the nipple ring, and basically devouring his neck.

Finally in the end, it was Itachi who made their presence known.

"_Ahem...Obouto, do stop molesting your pet long enough for me to return this... yellow kitsune to you." _Though the older sibling's voice was like that of a parent scolding a young child, his face was that of a amused and proud brother. _"And..."_He added when Sasuke finally stopped making-out with Sai's neck enough to look at him. _"Try and let Kyuu-chan see this kit every once in a while. I'll be going again, and Kyuubi will need something to entertain him. They seem to get along well enough." _

Sasuke gave a curt nod, and licked at Sai's neck making the other boy shiver. _"Aa, Itachi-niichan."_He held out the hand that wasn't playing with Sai's piercing. _"Hand him to me, if you will, Aniki?" _

Itachi smirked and tossed the small sleeping form in the air.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he sat up on his knees, his arms out to catch the blond.

Sai sat up, pushed Sasuke out the way, leaned over the bed, catching the blond fox in his arms and cradling him close to his chest. He looked up and glared at the oldest Uchiha in the room. _"You idiot! You could have seriously hurt Naruto-chan! He's a sleep for crying out loud! And his a fox, not a cat! He wouldn't have landed on his feet!"_

Itachi narrowed his eyes, and was about to put Sai in his place when Kyuubi grabbed his arm. The brunette turned and was about to scowl the red head when he noticed the fox's eyes.

They were cold, yet burning with a fire of their own when they locked on Itachi's face. His full, pale peach lips pulled down in a frown, his hold tightening on Itachi's arm. _"Never. Never, do that again, do you understand me, Itachi-sama? Never. Again." _He used the older man's arm to pull him closer so that they were head to nose, since Itachi was a few inches taller than the red head. It was usually pretty hard to still seem serious when you had to tilt your head back a few inches to look into your opponent's eye. But Kyuubi made it work, his aura deadly. _"Do you hear me Uchiha-kun? I will not let you harm my kit." _

* * *

**T.B.C...**

* * *

Angel:...Er...I have absolutely _no _excuse for waiting so long to update. Besides laziness that is...So, yea. I'm sorry. But I gave you a long chapter! This is actually 6 and 7 combined, so, forgive meh? R&R please?


End file.
